The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, to systems and methods for enabling a player to allocate and/or reallocate a wager among multiple games.
At least some known gaming machines provide a plurality of concurrent games to a player. For example, at least some known gaming machines enable a player pre-select a desired number of games to play and to place a wager, which is split across a plurality of games. However, the player may be restricted to the wagers that are initially distributed to the games. Such systems require the player to leave a wager applied to a game, regardless of the odds of the game resulting in a winning outcome. For example, during play of one game, a low probability of winning may become apparent to the player, but the player may not be allowed to transfer the wager away from the game that represents a high risk of loss.